(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide an improved device for affixing a lens onto a safety helmet. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that can affix the windshield lens of safety helmet to the helmet housing with easy and convenient assembling and disassembling without using assembling tools and screw fixing members.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, the assembling structure between helmet housing 1 and windshield lens 2 of the convention safety helmet is schematically shown in FIG. 1. Both sides of the windshield lens 2 each have a clicking-positioning ring 20 with a click structure and a void inner part. The corresponding both sides of helmet housing 1 has two screw holes 10, 11. In addition, each of the both sides of the helmet housing uses an ear cap 3 to mount the windshield lens 2 to the helmet housing 1. The structure of ear cap 3 includes ear holes 30, 31 with respect to the screw holes 10, 11 at the two opposite sides of the helmet housing 1. In addition, one ear hole 30 has a clicking base 300, which is located at the inner rim of the ear hole 30 and can be used by the clicking-positioning ring 20 of windshield lens 2 to affix thereon. The clicking base 300 also provides a clicking-position function when the windshield lens 2 is lift up in angle or closed. By the foregoing assembling, it additionally associates with two screw pieces 40 to screw into the ear hole 30, 31 of the ear cap 3, wherein a screwdriver is used to affix the screw pieces 40. After that, the windshield lens 2 is then mounted on the helmet housing 1.
Apparently, in the conventional method, when the windshield lens 2 is mounted on the helmet housing 1, it still needs the tool of screwdriver to tight the screw pieces 40 to accomplish the assembling effect. For the manufacturer, the assembling process is more complicate and inconvenient. For the user, it needs the tool to complete a change (assembling or disassembling). Apparently, it consumes time and cost.